


一舞倾心

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	一舞倾心

Charles知道自己来错了地方。

天！他只是想买上一杯酒润润嗓子。冒火的喉咙让他见到酒吧的招牌就不管不顾地推门走进，在吧台前坐定才有闲心打量起四周。

他的瞳孔骤然放大。

两个男人在沙发上激烈地拥吻，手像潜行的蛇，伸进对方的衣服。坐在他们旁边的年轻男子则像是什么也没看到一样，谄媚地笑着将酒杯递给坐在他对面的男人，明眼人都能看出他们在调情。震惊不已的Charles迅速环视一圈，发现坐在酒吧里的无一例外都是男性。同性情侣们旁若无人地做出种种亲密举动，而身边的单身汉则仿佛对这样的景象司空见惯。Charles竖起耳朵，听见喧闹中似乎还有隐约几声穿墙而来的令人脸红心跳的喘息。

侍者为他送上酒水，Charles在他好奇的目光中忙忙低头，专注于眼前的酒杯。他得赶紧离开这乱七八糟的地方。冰凉的酒液流入喉间，Charles已尝不出它的味道。凭借着敏锐的直觉，他知道有人在背后望向他，并且不是一个人。

很快就有人主动走过来搭讪。“我没见过你，”陌生男人说，“第一次来？”Charles回以礼貌的微笑，并委婉地告诉他自己只是偶入，不会成为常客。男人耸了耸肩，遗憾地离开。看到他的失败，其余蠢蠢欲动的基佬也将这位新人从可约列表中划除。

喝完这杯酒就走，Charles暗想。虽然和同性做也不是不行，但他拒绝这里的男人。

他一口气灌完最后的小半杯，动作潇洒地把酒杯往桌上一掼。就在要起身离座的时候，一阵突然的响动让他分神。

人群骚动起来。

“是他！”

“他来了！”

已经有人大声喊出那个名字：“M-A-G-N-E-T-O！”

出于好奇，Charles留了下来。他看向众人翘首以待的方向，炫目的灯光打在空无一人的舞台上，台中央一根钢管泛起白光。

“Megneto！Megneto！”人们富有节奏地大声呼喊。

酒吧里的照明在一瞬间熄灭，只留下舞台上方的一束光。灯光暗下之后呐喊声也随之停歇，空气中只有被音响放大的电流声，骤然来临的寂静让Charles有些不习惯，他眼也不眨地紧盯着舞台，开始期待起舞者的露面。

他来了。一个高大健硕的身影，在节奏明快的音乐声中大步走向台上。他在钢管前站定，Charles看清了他的面孔。是一张英气逼人的脸，只是不露一丝笑意，与现场热烈的气氛格格不入，更与他的穿着不合。若是看见寻常人这样打扮，Charles定会觉得那看起来不伦不类，可眼前的男人穿上女人的服装和乐起舞，Charles只觉得他身上的男性气息不减反增，散发出的魅力足以征服全场。水蓝的短裙缀以闪光亮片包裹着他的躯体，吊在颈上的细绳越发衬出他身材的结实，漂亮的胸肌在领口处半露，上半身流畅的肌肉线条令人赏心悦目；黑色渔网袜紧缚住他的大腿，那层遮遮掩掩的暗色像是一个错漏百出的谎言，被硬实的腿部肌肉和骨节分明的膝盖顷刻击碎；高跟长靴踩在脚下，舞得稳稳当当，鞋跟敲击台面的声音像枪响一般令人振奋。

Charles理解了酒吧里这帮人的疯狂。他在短短几十秒内就迅速将离开的想法抛之脑后，安安静静地坐在这里，成为观众中的一员。

非常可惜的是，Megneto——那应该是他的艺名，Charles猜测——没有用上舞台中央的钢管。Charles一直期待着他攀上钢管，让自己绕着钢管旋转，然而直到乐声停止他也没能看到这一景象。Megneto朝台下鞠了一躬，然后走向灯光照不到的暗处。口哨声和喝彩声如雷声滚滚，这些赞美都属于他一人。他在一片闹哄哄中头也不回地往台下走，最终消失在黑暗里。

他走之后基佬们又拍了一阵巴掌才罢休。“被他操一晚，就算是天一亮就要死，我也愿意。”Charles听到有人寂寞不已地和身边朋友感叹。照明的灯光再次亮起，灯火辉煌中，Charles看着空空的舞台，怅然若失。

“那是谁？”他向酒保打听。

“我们这跳舞的。”他回答得言简意赅，并且不忘给店里拉客，“每晚都在。”

“我听你们都喊他Megneto？”这显然不是他真正的名字。

“艺名。”说着说着他自己都笑了起来，看来觉得这个名字有趣的不止Charles一人，“那家伙不愿说自己的真名。老板应该知道，但他也不讲。”

“那他现在去哪了？”

“下班了呀！”酒保用一种微妙的眼神看着Charles，好像他问了什么奇怪的问题。

Charles微微脸红。刚刚这个问题简直是脱口而出，问出来之后才觉得不对劲。他看到一个男人从口袋里掏出钱包数出三张钞票递给另一个浓妆艳抹的男人，然后他们一起走向包厢。不难想象这其中发生了什么。Charles越发难以面对酒保脸上似有似无的微笑。

话题到了这里似乎没有继续下去的必要。一个舞男而已，服务于允许性交易的gay吧，难道想要和他发生点什么吗？Charles自己都觉得这个想法可笑至极。

他意兴阑珊地站起来，准备离开。就在这时酒保又开口说话了，听到他的声音Charles眼睛一亮。

“你要是想找他的话，去后门那里等着试试。”他指点着。

“后门在哪？”Charles的问话如离弦之箭。他脸上的红晕又加深几分。

酒保笑得很诡异，但Charles懒得去问其中原因。他立即按照酒保说的路线，赶往后门。他不知道酒吧兴奋的原因是今晚终于有一位帅哥存在破了那人的规矩的可能。

酒吧的后门在一条黑漆漆的小巷中。

风有点冷，他裹紧大衣，靠在墙根上，仔细思考起一个大学教授半夜不回家蹲守在gay吧后门能有什么重要意义。研究人类基因多样性？

疯了，他小声嘀咕着，在踱步时不耐烦地重重跺脚，对自己感到莫名其妙。绝对是疯了才会出现在这里，Charles狠狠地骂着自己。十分钟过去了，那位英俊的舞男还是没有出现。Charles决定立即结束这愚蠢的行为。

到此为止了。

他慢吞吞地朝巷口转身。

身后的小木门“吱呀”一声响，打破寂夜。

Charles猛地回头。

名叫Megneto的舞者似乎没有想到会有人在这里等他。幽微的星光中，他和Charles四目相对。即使看不清他的脸，Charles也能感受到他的戒备。然而此刻的Charles大脑一片空白，他懊悔着自己为什么没有在等待时好好想一想要怎么开始和他的谈话。他只顾着紧张，像他少年时期所经历的每一次演讲。他甚至连思路都没来得及捋清：自己究竟为什么见他，是为了告诉他我很喜欢你的舞蹈？还是为了询问他的价格。

“呃……”正在Charles胡思乱想的时候，舞男开口了。他的嗓音与他的身体一样性感。Charles的心砰砰直跳，对他接下来要说什么一无所知。

“抱歉，借过。”

“啊啊，对不起对不起。”Charles连忙道歉并闪到一边。在男人就快要走过去的时候才意识到这样不对。“等下！”他拉住男人的胳膊。

男人疑惑地扭头。可Charles只欣喜于自己摸到了他的肌肉。手感满分，他暗想。

“有事？”他的声音冷漠中还带了几分不耐烦。

Charles一时有些退缩。他依然抓着男人的胳膊，兴许是指尖的美好触觉形成巨大的诱惑，使得胆小的人也能勇往直前。总之，他现在充满勇气。

“你一晚上多少钱？”他很快地问。

“什么？”男人微微眯起眼睛，像是没听清。

“我说，我想买你一晚上。”Charles复述道。这次他镇定得多，放缓了语速。

男人的脸部肌肉抖动了一下，Charles最不想得到的回应出现了，他拒绝。

“想找鸭的话，前面有很多。”他指指一堵墙后的酒吧内部。

“可我就想找你。”Charles语气坚决。

有那么一段时间Magneto一言不发地盯着Charles的脸，或许是半分钟，或许是一小时。Charles勇敢地迎着他的目光，表达出自己的决心。他几乎以为男人要同意了，然而——

“我不做这生意，”男人皱着眉头挥挥手，像是在赶苍蝇一样。“快放手，我要回家了。”

他的这一举动让Charles激起逆反的情绪。他一个箭步拦在男人身前，从口袋里掏出钱包，摸出五张钞票，递向他。

“五百。”

男人轻笑一声，没有接。“让开。”他拉长音调要求道。

Charles不死心，摸出更多的钞票。

“一千。”

男人没说话。Charles看到他的视线从钞票移向一边，然后又游回来。

没同意就仍然是拒绝。

“一千五。”

男人吃了一惊，他难以置信地望向Charles的眼睛。他的脸色变得奇怪。

“我不卖屁股。”他极认真地说，仿佛这是不可突破的底线。

“我没想买你的屁股。”Charles以同样认真的语气告诉他，又摸出五张票子，“两千。”

他盯着男人的绿眼睛焦虑地等待着他的回答，紧张之下不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。

男人叹了口气。

“走吧。”

他领着Charles往酒吧里走。来到吧台前，告诉酒保他们需要一个包厢。

【END】

[之后的事其一]

Charles陷入恐慌。他现在知道了这个人百分之一万不会是性功能者中的一员。因为他连顺利插入都没能做到，眼下正急得满头大汗。

“多涂点润滑油，对，你那里涂点我身上也涂点。先用手指——啊！轻点轻点！感觉差不多了吗？那行，进来吧。慢慢地，别着急……”

他们的性行为在Charles事无巨细的指导下磕磕绊绊地进行。射出来之后Charles才不安地问：“你……不卖身的啊？”

Magneto迟疑地摇了摇头。“现在不。”

潜意思就是以前卖。依然不对劲，那得是多久之前，才会生疏至此？

所幸他下一句就解答了Charles的疑惑。“我是直的。”

卖给女人，Charles懂了。可是直男为什么会出现在gay吧跳舞呢？

“工资高呀，”他说，脸上现出一丝笑意，谈起他的第一份正经工作满是兴头。（终于笑了！Charles在内心惊呼。）“老板说等以后钢管舞练熟了，还能翻倍！”

[之后的事其二]

“那你为什么会同意……和我……”

一瞬间Charles心头掠过无数关于一见钟情的幻想。严格来说他早就过了做梦的年纪，可现在却欣喜和羞涩得像是初恋。

Magneto不自然地嗯了几声，终于正面回答。

他扭开头，看向床头柜上Charles的钱包。“因为你给的钱真的很多。”

[之后的事其三]

“我之后也会给你很多。”

他不说话。

“我要你每天都来见我。”

他迅速抬头看了说话的人一眼。

“除了做爱，我还想请你吃饭。”

“不用了！”非常具有职业操守的舞男先生惊叫起来，“你给的已经很多了！”

他顿了顿，方又开口。

“Erik Lehnsherr，”他说，“我的名字。”

[之后的事其四]

Edie的床头久违地出现了小蛋糕。淡奶油打出的花安静地开放在边角，散发出淡淡的甜香。

“噢！Erik！”她皱起眉头，“我告诉过你不要买这些。我下周还有一项检查……”

“吃吧，妈妈。”Erik打断了母亲的话，把蛋糕往她那边推了推，“吃吧。”

Edie向儿子投去疑惑的目光。

我最近有了额外的收入——不。

“我的一位朋友送给你的。”Erik说，“他叫Charles。”

【真的END了】


End file.
